This invention relates to an improved coupler for releasably connecting a prosthetic device in the form of an artificial leg to a sleeve which receives the stump of an amputee's limb. A locking stud, engages both the sleeve and the prosthesis through the interposed attachment coupler. The coupler of this invention uses a retractable release pin or guillotine which engages one of a plurality of grooves formed within the locking stud and which is projecting from the sleeve holding the leg stump of the user.
In the past there have been several patented inventions that relate to below-the-knee prosthesis couplers. All of these incorporate some type of release pin to disengage the locking stud or stud lock from the coupler.
One of the problems associated with certain couplers is that the body must become integral and permanently molded into the prosthetic socket during fabrication. If the cylindrical body is improperly positioned during fabrication, the pin may not align easily and consistently with the coupler latching mechanism.
Other couplers require the use of a cupped flange or pin guide that mounts permanently within the socket. The coupler of this invention, on the other hand, uses a cupped flange or pin guide that can be mounted external to the sleeve, and is removable from the socket.
The cupped flange of this invention can be used easily adjacent to or spaced from the coupler of this invention. The coupler includes a plurality of screws to secure the lower plate thereof to the upper plate. Such screws also connect the pin guide or cupped-shaped flange to the upper plate body section.
It is seen therefore that there exist a need for a new and improved coupler for both below and above-the-knee prosthesis junction.